Rosecove Beach
Rosecove Beach is a beach connecting Route 8 and Rosecove City. Palm trees are located on this beach, which can be headbutted to battle wild Pokémon living inside of them. Notable Places Lighthouse When the player first arrives in Rosecove Beach, Team Eclipse is once again causing trouble, wanting to rob the Blue Orb from an old man in the lighthouse. Eclipse Grunts are also scattered around the beach and Rosecove City, blocking access to Rosecove Gym and Route 9. While Rival Jake distracts the grunts to let player proceed to the lighthouse, Eclipse Admin Gabe robs Blue Orb from the old man and threatens to summon another Legendary Pokemon Kyogre. Upon defeating Admin Gabe, he throws the Blue Orb into the ocean and thus, activating it by accident. Kyogre is summoned and brings rainstorm to the city, but it doesn't act in Team Eclipse's favour, and blasts them off with Origin Pulse, as if they were Team Rocket. Kyogre returns Blue Orb to the old man and vanishes back into the ocean. His granddaughter Tess then joins the adventure along with Jake. Rosecove Gym is opened afterwards. Battle Pier The battle pier is where 5 trainers battle with players leading up to the boss of the battle pier. Upon defeating all 5 trainers, the boss gives him or her a King's Rock, which can cause flinching to the opposing Pokémon and make certain Pokémon evolve into their branch evolved forms if held when trading. Special Events Manaphy Egg The Manaphy Egg has an extremely rare chance of being washed up to the shores by the waves at the beach (1/1000 chance). Any players can grab the egg as long as they have an open slot in the party. Players may have to race for the Egg in order to get it. This event was held for the first time during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and will be cycled on and off after a while. Pokémon In addition to the traditional encounters in grass patches or by fishing, wild Pokémon here can also be encountered by using Headbutt on palm trees, or even by running through the waves crashing ashore, which is unique to this game. Tall Grass Headbutt Waves Fishing Special This event was held for the first time during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and will be cycled on and off after a while. When the event is available, players do not need to battle; instead, they can grab the egg by clicking on it and having an empty slot in party. Trainers Note: Trainers marked with a star symbol (*) can be rematched. Battle Pier Lighthouse Items *King's Rock: Given by the boss of Batter Pier upon victory. *Protector: Given by grandfather of Tess after defeating the Eclipse Admin Gabe. Trivia * Trainers in this beach, as well as in Rosecove Gym, are usually called "Beach Bums" (for male), and "Beach Babes" (for female). * Beach Babe Samantha -- one of the two trainers that can be rematched on Battle Pier, was once the best spot for training the Speed of Pokémon, because her Staryu and Starmie give out 4 Speed Effort Values in total. However, this spot was quickly taken over by Camper Pal on Route 9. * Beach Babe Kaycee's Staryu and Seaking give out 2 Speed Effort Values and 2 Physical Attack Effort Values, making her optimal for training Pokémon that are fast and specialize in Physical moves. * As said by some players who play Pokémon Brick Bronze, this area is the best place to EV train on Special Defense as Tentacools appear more than Finneon. ** Prior to the Route 10 update, some players inform that Route 10 has the best Pokémon to EV train on Special Defense as Floette gives out 2 EVs and Hoppip and Spoink give out 1 EV. Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns